A belt or watch strap generally comprises two parts: a buckle and a leather belt. The belt itself may also be made out of materials other than leather. In the case of the watch strap, this comprises a leather strap rather than the leather belt, whereby this may also be made out of materials other than leather.
FIG. 1A shows an example buckle 2 from prior art which comprises a belt clip 1 and a conventional buckle prong 3. The buckle 2 further comprises a belt loop 4 and a belt beginning cavity 7. The buckle prong 3 is ended at its end opposite from the buckle 2 by a stopper element 31.
FIG. 1B illustrates the buckle 2 attached at a belt beginning 52 of a belt 5. The belt beginning 52 is positioned in the belt beginning cavity 7 and secured by the belt clip 1 which is rotated into a locking position. A belt ending 51 of the belt 5 is inserted by sliding into the belt loop 4. The belt 5 comprises in a portion proximate the belt ending 51 a number of belt holes 53, whereby at least one of the belt holes 53 at the time may be positioned relative to the buckle 2 such that the conventional buckle prong 3 and its stopper element 31 are inserted into it.
It is understood that the belt 5 should be replaced by a strap (not shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B in case the buckle 2 is used for a watch strap. The use of the strap has no influence on the manner in which the buckle 2 is used, and thus the belt 5 and the strap are fully interchangeable.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show the buckle 2 respectively in open and closed positions. In FIG. 2A, the buckle 2 is in the open position such that the conventional buckle prong 3 and its stopper element 31 are positioned to be inserted into one of the belt holes 53. In FIG. 2B the conventional buckle prong 3 and its stopper element 31 have been pushed into the one of the belt holes 53 by bringing the buckle 2 closer to the concerned belt hole 53.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show the buckle 2 respectively in open and closed positions in use with a worn out example of the belt 5. The fact that the belt 5 is worn out may be seen at the sizes of the belt holes 53 which are generally larger than the sizes of the corresponding belt holes 53 seen in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A and 2B. While in the latter 4 figures the belt holes 53 are dimensioned such that walls of the belt hole 53 into which the conventional buckle prong 3 has completely been inserted, enter in intimate contact with the convention buckle prong 3, on the contrary in FIGS. 3A and 3B the walls of the belt hole 53 into which the conventional buckle prong 3 is completely inserted do not anymore have intimate contact on the whole circumference of the belt hole 53 with the conventional buckle prong 3.
The wear of the belt holes 53 occurs has a result of a prolonged use of the belt 5 together with the buckle 2, during which the conventional buckle prong 3 is repeatedly inserted and removed from one belt hole 53 at a time, and during which also a continuous tension of the belt 5 on the inserted conventional buckle prong 3 may be exerted while the belt is being worn by a user (not shown in the figures). As a result of the wear of the belt holes 53, the conventional buckle prong 3 may more easily be released and exit the belt hole 53 in which it is meant to remain inserted, hence allowing the buckle 2 to open in an unwanted manner and the belt 5 to fail in its function. Moreover the buckle 2 causes a wear of the belt holes 53 which may be considered excessive when compared to an overall wear of the belt 5.
The invention aims to address the problems encountered with the buckle from prior art when used with a belt or a watch strap.